danballfandomcom-20200222-history
BG
BG or Background is a setting in Powder Game, Earth Editor, Liquid Webtoy, Elemental Box and Powder Game 2. Powder Game There are 14 different backgrounds: *''non'' is no background. The only thing shown on the screen is the blocks, elements, and objects. There is no air or wind display, and no special effects. *''air'' changes the background color based on air pressure. Green is high pressure, blue is low pressure, and black is normal. *''line'' is similar to air, but uses brown lines to indicate wind direction. *''blur'' gives elements and objects a motion trail. *''shade'' gives elements and objects a coloured aura, which combined with grid 7 can be used to see Glass. *''aura'' for a special effect that shows the direction of wind and . *''light'' makes elements grouped together lighter. The brightness of the dots depends on how many particles of that element are clumped together. *''toon'' for turning appearance of the elements into big dots and creating a white border around almost everything, which can be used to see glass. *''mesh'' makes a moving "mesh" showing wind. It changes colors depending on the air pressure and stretches and squeezes with wind. *''gray'' is merely a grayscale version of air, with the exception of creates and players, will make elements grayscale. Wind and Air will show up as gray waves of pressure. *''track'' leaves a trace of the element as it moves, meaning you can see the path the element has taken in moving, but these trails are easily erased by changes in pressure. *''dark'' makes the entire screen dark, except for light producing elements (thunder, fire, magma etc.) and players. *''TG'' makes the screen a thermal imaging map, which slows a computer down slightly. Temperatures, from highest to lowest, are represented by white, red, yellow, green, blue and purple. *''siluet'' makes the screen monochrome. Elements that are in motion leave a little blur like BG-light and are a little different colored. Elements that have no motion, objects and blocks are always black, but Grid will show up in standard grey and brown. Earth Editor *''non'' - dots leave no trail. *''short'' - dots leave a short trail, similar to blur in Powder Game. *''long'' - dots leave a long trail. *''shade'' - dots leave a shaded trail, similar to shade in Powder Game. Liquid Webtoy In Liquid Webtoy, the background is a picture: *''0'' - a white background *''1'' - sand (the background of the Dan-Ball site) *''2'' - a tree and a house *''3'' - a flower in a forest Before ver2.2, the backgrounds are different: *''0'' - a white background *''1'' - a tree and a house (same as BG 2 after ver2.2) *''2'' - a flower in a forest (same as BG 3 after ver2.2) *''3'' - a cactus Elemental Box *''non'' - element movements leave no trail. *''blur'' - element movements leave motion trails. Powder Game 2 *''non'' is no background. The only thing shown on the screen is the blocks, elements, and objects. There is no air or wind display, and no special effects. *''air'' changes the background color based on air pressure. Green is high pressure, blue is low pressure, and black is normal. *''line'' is similar to air, but uses brown lines to indicate wind direction. *''blur'' gives elements and objects a motion trail. *''g-map'' shows the strength of gravity. Blue shows the attractive force and green shows the repelling force. *''shade'' gives elements a coloured aura. *''aura'' for a special effect that somewhat shows wind. *''light'' to make elements and objects brighter, especially when grouped. *''toon'' for turning appearance of the elements into big dots and creating a white border around almost everything. *''mesh'' makes a moving "mesh" showing wind. It changes colors depending on the air pressure and stretches and squeezes with wind. *''gray'' turns everything in the screen grayscale. It also shows wind movements like BG-air. *''track'' makes anything leave a trail on screen. The trail is "erased" when there is a change in pressure. *''dark'' turns the screen dark and only luminous elements and objects can light up the screen. *''TG'' makes the screen a thermal imaging map, which slows the game down slightly. Temperatures, from highest to lowest, are represented by white, red, yellow, green, blue and purple. *''silet'' (Siluet before ver6.0) makes the screen monochrome. Motion blur exists when objects and elements move which also shows a bit colour, while stationary objects are always black. *''mosaic'' makes the screen mosaic style. Elements and objects are shown in mosaic pieces. *''color'' changes the background color according to the element selected by left and right click. When both click are on the same element, the background color is the same as the element and the element will appear black. Note: Before ver6.5, when the BG is set to BG-blur, BG-shade, BG-aura, BG-light, BG-track and BG-silet and the scale is set to values other than 1, the dots are somehow shown as multiple dots in different planes like a 3D effect. This was fixed in ver6.5. However, the effect was later reintroduced in ver6.6 through the different scale settings. Category:Powder Game backgrounds Category:Powder Game 2 backgrounds Category:Earth Editor tools Category:Elemental Box tools Category:Liquid Webtoy tools